Gambit Guild Challange Story
by Nicole Wagner
Summary: This story was written for a challenge on the Gambit Guild Website. While walking home from his training as a thief, Remy witnesses his sister being bullied, for the same reason he was hurt as a child.


-1Gambit Challenge Ficcie #1

By Nicole Wagner: The Deadly Gambit

Summary: While walking home from his training as a thief, Remy witnesses his sister being bullied, for the same reason he was hurt as a child. Used the following items from the challange: A bo Staff, Penny Loafers, a broomstick, and the quote "Don't Put that there!"

Rated: PG

Note: Alisa LeBeau is an OC created by Nicole Wagner in 1993. If you wish to use her, or would like more information about her, please E-Mail her.

* * *

Remy sighed as he began heading home. It had been a long day of training for the young thief, and he was just plain exhausted. His brother Henri had worked him hard in training with a bo staff, and now, he just wanted to curl up and take a nap… the one thing normal teenagers do.

But Remy LeBeau was anything but normal. He had been born with burning red on black eyes, and the ability to convert organic objects into explosives with kinetic energy. His adopted father called it a gift, Remy thought of it more as a curse. Everywhere he went, he would be given harsh stares, and could hear the whispers behind his back. People calling him "Le Diable Blanc" or just a mutant freak. Deep down, it hurt him. But he would just smile and take it. Yes, he could take it… but he knew someone younger than him who could not.

"Mutant freak!"

"Red eye!"

"Le Diable Blanc Femme!"

This broke his heart. Jean Luc adopted him when he was ten, and then a little red eyed girl when he was twelve. She was three when he first met her. Now, she was seven years old, with long auburn hair, and eyes that were similar to his own. Jean Luc insisted that she was his blood sister, that she came from the same mother as his… but how did he know such a thing? It always boggled his mind.

"Stop it! Leave mah alone!" The little girl was crying now. One of the boys was pulling her long auburn hair, another had a frog in his hands, which he placed down the back of her dress. " Eww!! Don' Put dat dere! Get it out! Get it out! Dat don' belong dere!"

It hurt him to see his sister tormented so, especially over something she could not control. Grasping the bo staff he had strapped to his back, he approached the boys, his red on black eyes narrowed. "You get away from her, now!"

The boys took one look at him and bolted, leaving Alisa LeBeau sobbing, a frog falling out of her white sun dress, and falling down on her brown penny loafers. 'Why… why do dey gotta be so mean to mah!? What ah do wrong?"

That sentence that escaped her lips… one he used to ask so many times, before he found Jean Luc LeBeau. He had been beaten, molested, tortured as a child… and he always asked that question to the people that harmed him. What had he done wrong? Hearing his sister ask that after those boys tormented her broke his heart.

"You didn' do anything wrong, Peanut." He called her his favorite nickname for her, thinking it would help calm her down. Hiding his pain with a smile, Remy put his bo staff back on the strap that was around his body, and against his back. He picked up the crying little girl, and held her close to him. "Dem boys, dey jus' like de people who blamed people who held broomsticks fer bein' witches. Dey'll jus' pick someone out o' a crowd an' hurt'em fer fun."

"But why, Remy? Why?" Alisa sniffled, hugging her brother as he started to carry her home. " Ah wanna know why."

"I dunno, Peanut, I dunno." Remy could see their home in sight, and continued to carry Alisa. Within a few minutes, his feet were on the steps of the front porch of Jean Luc's home. "Maybe it's because dey unhappy wit' demselves, an' day why dey gotta pick on other people. Make dem feel as bad as dey do."

"Dat's sad, Remy." Remy began to lower her, so that her feet would touch the porch of the house. "Ah don' ever wanna be like dat. Ah don' wanna hurt no one or make'em feel bad."

"I t'ink dat's very good o' you to wanna do dat, Peanut." Remy smiled, using his hand to mess with Alisa's hair." T'ink we need more people like you in de world… might be a better place."

Finally getting a smile from Alisa, Remy opened the front door of their home, and walked inside with her. The world really needed more open minded people. Perhaps then, he could find some peace, and someone who would look past his demon like eyes.

END


End file.
